Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie
Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie was a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. She was the wife of Big Jim, mother of Junior and is one of the original four hands. Her dreams about things to come, prompted her to leave Chester's Mill in the hope that she can change them. But when the dome finally came down nine years later, she returns from the outside to reunite with her son. Before the Dome Pauline was born in July 1971. She and her brother Sam grew in up Chester's Mill. In 1988, Pauline was in high school, she was dating Lyle Chumley, and her brother dated her best friend Melanie Cross. One summer night, the four of them went into nearby woods, looking for a meteorite Melanie spotted. They found a crater with purple, glowing, egg like object inside. The egg started to make a pitched sound, that made Pauline scared. Melanie wanted to protect this egg, but Sam, Lyle, and Pauline just wanted to leave it alone because they thought it could be dangerous. Melanie attempted to run away with the egg. She almost made it out, but in the confusion, Lyle shoved Melanie into the crater. She hit her head on the meteor and died. Pauline and the others covered it up, but she was haunted by what they did. After the incident Pauline tried to live a full life. She fell in love and married James Rennie (Big Jim) and had a son James Rennie Junior. She enjoyed painting, but suffered from "episodes" which she believed were visions that predicted the future (including one with "pink stars"). The paintings and Pauline's rantings worried her husband who thought that her mental state is deteriorating and after few month considered putting her into care to treat her mental state, but Pauline begged him not to. Then with help of Lyle and Reverend Coggins she faked her death, in the belief that if she get out of Chester's Mill she will protect her family from the Dome, which her visions led her to believe would follow her. After faking her death, Pauline started a new life in Zenith. Pauline spent her time in Zenith as an art teacher, working in local psychiatric institute. In the nine years since she left she stayed in touch with Lyle, sending him postcards with her paintings. Yeah Under the Dome Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Pauline appeared to her son in a dream while he was unconscious. Pauline later woke up and put her painting of Junior aside, so she could paint another one. "Force Majeure" Pauline sent Junior a video message from outside the Dome, telling her son to get answers from Lyle. Junior was able to temporarily access his E-Mails, found the message from Pauline, his thought to be dead mother. "Going Home" Sam finds Pauline teaching art at a hospital. Pauline shows Sam to Lyle's room, where he is catatonic, wheelchair bound, and only says "Melanie" over and over again. Pauline is shocked when Sam tells her that Melanie "came back from the dead." "Awakening" Sam wants to leave and asks Pauline to go with him, but Pauline wants to stay and help Junior. She convinces Sal to help her bring Lyle out of his catatonic state. Lyle explains that he had the postcards when he went over the cliff and they rush to get the cards, but find nothing. Pauline reveals she painted a final postcard, but the dome came down before she could send it. On the postcard is a picture of a red door. "The Red Door" Pauline, Sam, and Lyle surmise that the red door is at a playground. When they head to the playground, they see a red door, and two guys watching them. Lyle and Sam distract them while Pauline heads to the door, but realizes it isn't the right door when a little boy comes out of it. Sam, Pauline, and Lyle decide to hide at a studio and Paulin introduces them to her friend, Hunter May. Soon, Barbie shows up and attacks Sam. Pauline is shocked when Barbie tells her Sam killed Angie. Sam tells Pauline that her journal led him to believe the four hands held up the dorm. He admits Junior is one of the hands, but assures Pauline he didn't hurt Junior. Pauline tells Sam they are responsible for Angie's death and have to go back to Chester's Mill to "atone for their sins". Barbie leads the group to the red door, which is in his backyard. Thus go through a tunnel and enter a swirling vortex to get back into Chester's Mill. When Pauline enters the vortex, she has a vision of her and Melanie standing in the crater the night they found the egg. Melanie tells Pauline that this is where it began and this is where it will end for all of them. Pauline resurfaces with Sam, Hunter, and Barbie, but Lyle is missing. Pauline says she has to find Junior. Sam wants to go with her, but Pauline says she has to go alone. Pauline goes back to her home and runs into Big Jim. "The Fall" Pauline explains to a shocked Big Jim how and why she faked her death. Big Jim is angry with Pauline, but is later happy that the three of them can be a family again. Junior comes in and he and Pauline are reunited. After Big Jim leaves, Pauline asks Junior if she got her E-mail and kept it a secret form Big Jim. Junior says yes and Pauline tells him that Big Jim thinks they can be a family again, but Pauline says she and Big Jim aren't right for each other. Pauline tells Junior that Sam is back, and Junior rages that he killed Angie. Pauline tells Junior she bares some blame because what she wrote in her journal led to Sam killing Angie. Junior tells her she drew a picture, while Sam committed murder and rushes off to confront him. As Pauline is making a cup of tea, she suddenly hears the egg screeching. Big Jim comes home and finds Pauline in the garage, painting a new picture. Desperate and not sure how to help his wife, Big Jim locks Pauline in the shed and runs off to find the egg. He later returns and joyfully tells Pauline he threw the egg over the cliff. Pauline cries and says "what have you done?" "Black Ice" Big Jim takes Pauline to the high school where the passage is but Barbie and Julia shows up and tells them that the passage to zenith is closed because Big Jim threw the egg off the cliff and that Phil is dead. Pauline than met with Rebecca and recognizes her, she then asks Pauline and Julia to help her hand out blankets as the temperature drops. Big Jim later talks to Pauline and tells her that he was trying to help her and Junior but she says that he was just being the hero that he always wants to be. Jim then asks her jealously that if she still loves Lyle she says that this isn't about love, she also admit that she came back for Junior not Big Jim and that it is because of him they are trapped she then furiously walks out. Pauline goes to see Melanie, who is getting sicker, Pauline apologizes to Melanie for letting her die. Big Jim finds Lyle and brings him back into the school. Pauline finds Big Jim looking at some of his trophies, she wanders why he save Lyle, Jim says that he did it for her and admits that he wasn't a good husband nor father, she then tells him that she liked watching him at the games whether he scored touchdowns or not, and walks away. "Turn" Melanie is slowly dying. Everyone is trying to save her, but everytime she gets better, she gets worse again. Big Jim pressurizes Pauline to start drawing again. Pauline starts drawing. After a while Big Jim comes into Pauline's painting room and says "Did you find out how I can save the town?" Paulines drawing turns out to be a drawing of Melanie standing and the 8 hands touching the glass. As they leave the painting room to find out if Melanie can be saved, Pauline see's blood dripping out of the corner, but she ignores it. Pauline, Big Jim, Melanie, Lyle, Sam, Junior, Norrie, Joe, Barbie, Julia and Rebecca head to the woods and lay Melanie down. Everyone touches Melanie whilst Junior is holding her hand, nothing happens. Junior states that one of the hands (Angie) isn't here. So Julia and Rebecca announce that Melanie is like 2 people, one in the past and one in the present. Pauline then say's that Sam should hold Melanie's left hand as he dated Melanie in the past and Junior should hold Melanies right hand as he is dating her now. When they all touch Melanie turns a purple like the little egg. She gets up and says "Pauline you're so beautiful" and than vanishes into the ground creating a hole. Pauline runs away thinking its her fault followed by Lyle and Big Jim. Pauline and Big Jim kiss. As they are kissing Lyle stabs Pauline which is were the blood from the picture comes from. Big Jim than stabs Lyle in revenge for what he did. "Go Now" Appearances Killed Victims *Rebecca Pine *Andrea Grinnell Trivia *Pauline was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Lyle Chumley, Sam Verdreaux, and Melanie Cross. *Pauline, Hunter, and Don are the first and only people that went under the Dome on their own will. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Zenith